Hollow Doll
by kNOTdahkawaiiDINOsaur
Summary: Neglected,furious,dyed her hair white, Kuchiki Rukia couldn't help but became the black sheep of the so called family she's in ever since her older sister married THE Kuchiki Byakuya. Upon moving to a new town and house by the hill, a guy with bright orange hair gave Rukia a little ragdoll of herself. That night she found out what's really behind the little door in the living room.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **So yeah, sorry. For those who are waiting for my IR fanfics, I hope you have a long patience for me. I'm really sorry. This fanfic is a present as you wait for me! I just don't have enough motivation nor inspiration to type them. I'm still pretty bummed out by you-know-what. But this week I'll try, since it's the school's sport festival, if I don't have much to do I'll try to see if I can continue them. NO worries! Because I will continue them, and I will finish them! I wrote (more like typed) this Bleach fanfic of the movie Coraline because I imagined the characters of Bleach as the characs in the movie. I'll let you go now so you can read this fanfic, hope you'll like it!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Bleach and Coraline and their characters are not mine!**_

 _ **P.S. THIS IS REVISED**_

* * *

 **°A Black Cat, An Orange Strawberry, Some Poison Ivy, And A Well°**

* * *

A downpour on the last week of March was not great when moving to a new house.

Fortunately, the rain hasn't started as a grey Montero sport car drove on the road that lead to the top of a hill. Where four houses stood.

Loud music could be heard from the wireless headphones a fifteen-year-old white haired girl was wearing. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping. The car rocked, her head swung to the side, violet orbs glinted with half closed eyes. A blurry dream of a ragdoll with glasses in the hands of something with needles for fingers and hands streaked through her mind. She awoke from it when they entered Karakura Town.

She straightened against her seat, looking out the window. The car passing a house with a clinic connected at the front. "Rukia, we're almost there." Kuchiki Hisana glanced over her shoulder to see her little twin sister staring outside with music still blasting from her headphones.

Kuchiki Byakuya gave a glance to his sister in-law. He and his wife were at the backseat, Rukia was at the very back with her things and some of theirs. The car lightly screeched to a rest in front of a Victorian Gothic red brick two storey house.

Rukia pulled the handle and the door swung up, she jumped out of the back then grabbed her bags. Stopping to give the house a once over before entering it. Her sneakers tapped on the brick flooring, a 'not bad' look formed on her face when she saw the saloon doors leading to the dining room kitchen.

The staircase was beside a doorway that lead to the living room. Where she dropped her bags but kept the small brown backpack on as she explored the first floor. Where a bathroom and a study room were also at.

Rukia exited the house through the backdoor when she heard her older sister and brother in-law entering. She slid the headphones down on her shoulders, music still on, and stepped down the steps. The backyard garden was gloomy. She blew on the strands of hair that was always in between her eyes, exasperated at the sight.

No flowers grew. Only shrubs, grass and bushes, plus dried out plants. There was a greenhouse with vines and dust almost covering it. The garden looked like it had a pond. Rukia tread to the garden, it had a two large metal gates and beside them was a plant she couldn't give a damn if it was poisonous or not.

She looked up to see a hill. Her eyes glanced down at her outfit. Yellow button up coat, a pink scarf around her neck with white poms at the end, white box pleated skirt, black thigh high socks that stretched under her skirt and knee high faux red leather boots.

Rukia heaved a Y shaped branch from the plant and yanked off the leaves. She held it on the two ends. _'Let's find water for the pond.'_ And acted as if the branch was attracted to something and tugging her towards it. She didn't care if anyone would see and think she was being childish.

The gates creaked when she bumped past them, a black cat jumped out of the bush she got the branch from. It ran in the garden. Rukia stopped by the bridge. Not trusting its ragged looks, she turned to run alongside the edge of the dirt pond.

Minutes later, she was already up the hill. The house and the garden could be seen below. _'Left, right, left right..'_ She ceased from walking down the path when she heard pebbles falling.

Narrowing her eyes up at the boulders, she warily called out. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Who's there?"

She frowned and snatched the rock that rolled in front of her then threw it behind the boulders. Her skin jumped at the screeching of a cat. Rukia quickly jogged away. She didn't slip when she ran up and down a muddy slope.

Leaveless trees stood beside the path, Rukia didn't yelp when her leg smacked a wooden carriage with baskets that were filled with rotten apples as she continued to jog away. She panted as she halted near a tree stump, unaware she was in a circle of toadstools.

Twigs snapped behind her, she swiveled to the sound but saw nothing. The black cat leaped to the tree stump and mewled loudly, making Rukia jumped as she screamed.

Violet eyes glared at golden ones. "You surprised the hell outta me, you fleabitten thing!" The hopes of thinking a rabbit or a bunny was following her turned to ash. It irritated her. Not because she was scared, she was just surprised and displeased.

The cat bent its front legs while the hind were slightly straight, as if ready to attack or escape. "I'm just looking for a well. Seen one?" Rukia asked, the cat blinked and the white haired girl thought it was nodding. "Not talking, huh? Of course, you won't be."

Thunder growled from the heavens as Rukia slightly spun with the branch in hand. "C'mon, magic water dowser!" She shut her eyes, pretending she was a witch. Not seeing nor hearing the motorcycle because of the gale. "Show me the well!"

 **HONK!**

Rukia flinched at the loud horn and looked up to see a white masked somebody riding a black motorcycle. The driver performed a wheelie before riding down the sketchy slope towards her. Rukia backed away, hands on the branch.

She screamed when the rider was near. "Get away from me!" And swung the branch but the rider caught it while driving past her. Rukia grunted as she fell, mud splattered on her clothes.

The rider jumped off his bike and stood on the stump. Thunder clapped as the rider looked down at Rukia, who just rose to her feet. Bending down slightly to get a good look on her, a hand on his mask. Which he took off, showing his scowl and bright orange hair.

"You shouldn't be wandering around here, kid. Especially alone. You're the new neighbors, right? Where were you guys from?" He questioned, pocketing his mask in the inner pockets of his leather jacket. "How old are you? You must be around ten since you were acting like a water witch using that ordinary branch."

"It's a dowsing rod." Rukia went near him and kicked his shin. Landing gracefully on her feet as her hand caught the branch as he yelped. "And I'm a fifteen-year-old that don't like being stalked. Not by crazy ass bikers or their cats!" She said and inclined her head to the right when the cat was on the stump again. Looking at her with its head hung to the right.

"Yoruichi-san's not really my cat. She's kind of feral even though Urahara-san seemed to own her. But I do feed her whenever she comes by our house." He stroked the cat's head, "Sometimes she'll come to my window and bring me little dead things."

He wiggled his fingers in the air, quoting them with 'little dead things'. While Rukia sighed exasperatedly. "So? I wasn't asking." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Huh.. You aren't a very curious kid, water witch."

"I told you, I'm _fifteen_. And if I'm a water witch, then where's the secret well?" She spread her arms out sideways, stomping.

The guy leaped down from the stump, looking at her from head to toe. Rukia glared at the disbelief in his brown eyes. "You'll fall in it if you continue that stomping." He said, gesturing at the muddy ground.

Rukia noticed the gloves he was wearing when he gestured. She jumped away, outside of the toadstool circle. The guy used his brushed up brown leather shoes to sweep the mud and show a wooden circular door underneath it. There was a hollow thud when he knocked on it. He walked away to kick a sharp branch towards the well, picking it up to open the trapdoor with it.

"They say if you fall down and look up from the bottom, you'll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day." One of his brows leaped as he smirked at her.

Rukia rolled her eyes and they both stepped up to peek down the hole. "I'm surprised okaa-san let you moved in that house. She owns it and won't rent it to people with kids." He looked at her.

She put up glare. "I'm not a kid, jerk. And why so?"

He straightened, stammering. "I-I.. Don't know, really. Anyways, the name's Kurosaki Ichigo." And closed the trap door, holding out the hand he used.

"Ichigo? As in strawberry?" She questioned, shaking hands with him. But regretting it now when her hand was stained with mud.

He scowled, she took that as a yes. "So what'd you get saddled with, kid?" Ichigo asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a kid?" She crossed her arms, holding the branch. "And I wasn't saddled with anything. It's Rukia."

"Rooka what?"

" _Rukia_! Kuchiki Rukia," She emphasized her first name. "R-u-k-i-a. From Kyoto."

Ichigo scoffed. "Not very scientific. Although, Kuchiki sounds familiar."

"Says the one with the name strawberry." Rukia sneered, he glared as he petted the cat.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia looked to the right, the cat's eyes opened. "I think I heard someone calling you, Ichi-GO." She spat.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Ichigo furrowed his brows, sliding his hand off the cat as he rose. Making Yoruichi roll on her back, blinking.

"Are you deaf? I definitely heard someone, Ichi... go."

"Ichi-nii! Mom is finding you!"

He scratched the back of his head, Rukia frowned at it. "Well," Ichigo heaved his bike up, wiping the dirt off the seat before cradling it. "It's great and not to meet a Kyoto kid water witch, but I'd wear gloves on the next forest wayfare."

"Why?" Rukia tapped the branch on her free palm, thinking about throwing it at the bright haired guy.

Ichigo put on his mask. ""Cause that dowsing rod of yours is poison ivy." And drove away as Rukia exclaimed while releasing the branch. Which she quickly picked up and threw the branch at him, but missed.

Rukia blew raspberry to the guy she was watching rode away, hoping he'll crash into a tree or fall from the precipice. She looked down at the cat when she saw its golden eyes from her peripheral vision.

Yoruichi closed her eyes, shaking her head before jogging away on all fours. As if she was peeved of Rukia, who briefly watched her.

The white haired teen eyed the well. She crouched, carefully peaking through the small hole of the trap door but saw nothing other than blackness. Touching the mud to pick up a slightly solidified one to drop in the small hole. Rukia lowered her ear to it, and it was almost ten seconds until she heard a splash before rain poured from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _D_** ** _ISCLAIMER: Bleach and Coraline and their characters are not mine!_**

 ** _P.S. REVISED!_**

* * *

 **°Little Me And The Small Door°**

* * *

It was still dark when Rukia awoke. She only had five hours of sleep much to her dismay. With nothing to do and no will to fall asleep, Rukia decided to paint her nails. Her room was on the farthest at the left, across from the door that lead up to the attic, overlooking the garden.

She heard movements in the house around exactly 7AM. But she went out of her room after an hour and a half later. Rain just started as she stepped down the stairs, rubbing her itchy palms together. Frowning at the rash that made her remember the annoying bright haired guy.

Before Rukia could walk past the saloon doors, a box beside it halted her. She crouched down to see who's box it is. 'RUKIA'S SEEDS' were written on the box in black ink. She opened the box and grabbed ten small box of different kinds of seeds.

Maybe putting a few seeds to where her sister and brother in-law were always working could make them garden with her. She missed the old times. Before their parents and Byakuya's parents died, before Hisana and Byakuya agreed to do the Kuchiki business. Rukia rarely enjoyed the couple's company these days. And she knew they're happy whenever she's gone off to somewhere.

The thought made her bitter, she could taste the bile in her tongue. She just hoped that she won't cause a fight in this early morning. "Hey, you two ate already?" Rukia asked Hisana when she saw her older sister sitting on a stool by the kitchen island.

"Good morning, Rukia. Yes, we did. Your cereal is right over there." Hisana pointed without looking away from her laptop.

Rukia sighed and went to get the cereal from the counter beside the black double door fridge. Putting it on the table to walk away and grab a bowl plus spoon. She got the milk carton from the fridge, leaving it next to the bowl on the table. Rukia flipped the tap up to wash her hands, drying them with a cloth before placing the five box of seeds on the window pane.

"Hisana, I almost fell down a well yesterday." She claimed, sitting on a chair. She glanced over her shoulder to see her sister not even looking at her.

"Uh-huh.."

"I could've died."

"Great, not nice at all." Hisana tapped the backspace vehemently. She was a bit distracted because of worry of what her sister said.

Rukia scowled, closing the milk carton after pouring milk in her Golden Graham filled bowl. The only sounds in the kitchen dining room was the plopping of the spoon when it hit the milk to scoop up cereals and fingers typing.

Both sisters were busy in their own thoughts for several minutes. Until Rukia finished breakfast.

"Do I need permission from you to go out? I think it's a fantastic weather for gardening." Rukia said as she washed the bowl.

Hisana shook her head. "No, Rukia. Were you aware of what a mess you looked like yesterday? Rain makes mud, mud makes a mess. So, no."

"C'mon, Hisana. I want the garden to glow when Orihime and Uryuu come to visit," Rukia rammed the bowl and the spoon in a dish drainer. "Isn't that why we moved to a house with a garden like that?"

Hisana sighed. "Yes, but then we had that accident." And pointed at her neck brace, "So you're grounded because of that."

"It wasn't my fault you were in reverse and hit that truck-"

"I never said it was."

"-In fact, I was helping you out!"

"Rukia, lower your voice."

"I can't believe this. The Kuchikis own many businesses including a gardening business, but the current top dogs hate dirt." Rukia spat, gently scratching her palms.

This time, Hisana looked at Rukia with a roll of her lilac eyes. Regretting doing the action and letting the words slipped when she saw the pain in Rukia's violet eyes. "I don't have time for you right now, Rukia."

The violet eyed teen looked away.

"And you still need to unpack your stuff. That means, lots of unpacking!" Hisana glowered, thinking she'd rather have Rukia angry instead of sad.

"Yay! Much fun than gardening," Rukia ridiculed with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms.

Hisana sighed and slid down from the stool to make two cups of tea. "Could you give this to Byakuya-sama? He's at the study." She handed Rukia a cup on a saucer.

Rukia held it. "Where are Riruka and Giriko?"

"They went back to Kyoto to get the other things."

"Did they take the jet or the chopper?"

"No, they took off with the moving truck because of the weather."

Rukia was about to exit the room when Hisana suddenly exclaimed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just remembered something while sipping hot tea," Hisana licked her lips and grabbed something that was wrapped by old newspaper. "A cute guy wanted to give this to you."

"Let me guess, he has ridiculously bright orange hair?" Rukia scowled, striding to Hisana.

"Yup! You should've seen the look on his face when I said that I'm your older sister." Hisana giggled, outstretching the thing to Rukia. Who put the cup of tea down on the kitchen island to grab it.

There was a piece of paper scotched tape to the newspaper when Rukia opened it.

Hey Kuchiki kid,

Guess what I found in okaa-san's old stuff in the attic. Look suspiciously familiar?

K. Ichigo 

Rukia groaned when she heard the guy's voice in her head. "Huh," She said when she unwrapped the newspaper and saw a little rag doll of herself wearing the clothes she wore yesterday. White hair in bob style, the strand in between her eyes. But the only difference was the doll's eyes were cat-like and lavender, also the skin was pale and a tiny black patch that looked like a hole in her chest. "A little me doll. That's uncanny."

"So, what's his name?" Hisana's brow tweaked up, intrigued. She tapped the medical brace around her neck.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And I'm not a kid anymore." Rukia said, mostly directed to the orange haired guy. She snatched the saucer and tea cup off the island, stomping out of the room with the doll in her other hand.

"Kurosaki... The owner's son!?

Rukia inhaled then exhaled before knocking on the door. Which creaked open, so she entered warily. "Good morning, Rukia.. and Rukia doll. Do you need something?" Byakuya asked, gazing up from his laptop.

"Hisana made you tea." Rukia glanced at the arranged boxes in the study room. She gently placed the saucer down a good distance away from the laptop.

"Thank for bringing it here. I'll give my thanks to her later. Are you going somewhere?" Byakuya noticed that she was in a teal long sleeved hoodie sweatshirt, denim short pants, and the boots she wore yesterday. Which was sparkling clean.

"Just out the garden. Do you know where Giriko put the garden tools?" She inquired.

"It's raining." He pointed out, she couldn't help but scoffed.

"It's only water, it won't kill me."

"Hmm, what'd the Lady of the House say?"

Rukia strangled the ragdoll. "I'll laser glare you to death if you take one step outside, Kuchiki Rukia!"

"I can hear you, Rukia! And I don't sound like that."

"There you have it," Byakuya resumed typing.

Rukia sighed and groaned, shoving her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt. Feeling the boxes of seeds rattled at the movement. She strolled around the desk, aware that Byakuya was half watching her. Shaking each boxes of seeds before placing them on the window pane.

"You know," Byakuya suddenly said when she finished. "This house is older than the Kuchiki business, about two centuries old."

"So?" Rukia froze at the tone that left her mouth.

"So, have you explored it?" Byakuya turned to her with the swivel chair.

She briefly glanced sideways with her eyes. "No."

"Your phone," He held out his open palm.

Rukia pulled out the object from her pockets and gave it to him. He opened it in a beat, Rukia's mouth dropped. _'How does Byakuya know my pass code?'_ She thought, astonished.

He handed it back to her, she saw that it was in the notes. She rose a questioning brow at him. "Go and wayfare the house, type down every details or designs that you like or find unique. List how many rooms there are and everything that looks like Chappy and Seaweed Ambassador. Count the doors, doorways, and windows. Have fun," He swiveled back to his laptop.

Rukia trudged to exit the room. "If you just want me to leave and let you work then just say so! You and Hisana are the same. She with the tea and you with this bloody wayfare." And slammed the door shut.

Heaving out a heavy breath, she looked down at her phone. With nothing to do and no energy to sleep, deciding to oblige her brother in-law, Rukia dragged her slippers to the stairs. Thinking that maybe she should start with the top floors. She stifled a shout when she stumbled onto something. She glared at the hump of the carpet and stepped on it, destroying it but creating another. Which she stepped on it before another hump sprang up. She stomped on the hump, separating it into two humps. Groaning with a sigh, Rukia proceeded to the stairs.

 _'I'll start with the attic,'_ She thought and furrowed her brows when she couldn't open the door. But there was a peephole, she looked through it to see the attic practically empty. Sighing as she stepped down the steep stairs, she trudged to Byakuya and Hisana's room. Which was, of course- "Locked." She muttered, stomping to a vacant room. It has one bed and a bathroom, she sat on the former. It creaked loudly, Rukia thought it was about to break.

Rukia rose slowly to check the bathroom, when she slid the shower curtain to the side, five-inch bugs were crawling around the tub. She raised a boot and stomped on five of them, six escaped. "Gross!" She regretted her primarily instinct, placing her phone and the ragdoll on the toilet cover. Stepping in the tub, she grabbed the shower from its holder to rinse the bug carnage off her boot. The shower shook and groaned when she flicked the tap up. She turned the shower to her and punched it with her palm, brownish water squirted at her face and she immediately whirled the shower away.

Black and white plaid nails shone as thumbs tapped on the screen of a phone. Rukia surveyed the second floor once more before she continued typing while slowly stepping down the stairs.

2nd Floor: Attic locked

Five rooms

Nine doors

One creaky bed

11 five inched bugs that almost looked like Seaweed Ambassador

Dirty water

Rukia stopped at the last three steps when she saw the hump on the carpet hallway again. Faint typing could be heard from Byakuya's office. She bent her legs and leaped, her boots flattened the hump. And there was not a single one to be seen. The door beneath the stairs creaked open, it didn't lead to a basement. She entered it and saw an old heater then eyed the light bulb illuminating the room.

1st Floor:

Heater room with an old heater and suspiciously opened light bulb

She swiveled the exit to room, pressing a button that she thought would turn off the light. The heater made a grating sound and the lights in the house flickered. Rukia heard something toppling over and couldn't make out the sound of Byakuya typing as she pushed the button again then shut the door. Warily yet quickly, she tread away. She found herself entering the living room, wondering why there was no television when she remembered that the device was going to be at the kitchen.

Rukia halted in front of the fireplace, spinning as she viewed the room. There was a coffee table behind her, where she laid the rag doll of herself, behind it was a golden brown duvet sofa, on the left side of the table was a golden brown duvet couch, another one was across from it. The flooring was still bricked but she guessed that they were going to place a carpet. Rukia approached the boxes beside the fireplace, she opened one that had 'SNOW GLOBES' written on it. There were four snow globes safely wrapped by newspapers. Grabbing two, she placed them on top of the fireplace, doing the same to the other two.

She placed the jar snow globe she made in the center. The design was an ice rink, figures of people paused from skating in the snow globe. An unconscious smile tweaked up her lips when she saw her figure with her family and Byakuya, also a figure of a skating Chappy. "Tokyo, New York, or London?" She glanced at the other snow globes, backing away. A painting on the wall on top of the fireplace caught her attention.

Five rooms

One doorway

Saloon doors to the kitchen

Boxes anywhere

Hump (destroyed) on the carpet at the hallway

"One ridiculous girl dressed in a seaweed printed dress with a face shaped like Chappy being chased by four mad geese in a horrible painting." She typed as she spoke, looking around. "Living room also has brick flooring... and no more things left to type- huh?"

Her hand grasped nothing else but air, the rag doll was not on the coffee table where she left it. She crouched down, checking if it's under the table. Lazily, she crawled under it while glancing around. She spotted her doll behind the duvet couch at the left. The doll was laying on its side, facing her. Rukia stood up, walking over to it to see that its lower body was behind a box. Bending down to grab the doll, her violet eyes flashed at the evidence of a small door behind the wallpaper. "Huh," She shoved the box away and sat on her legs in front of the small door, tracing the edges.

"Hey, Hisana! Do you know where this small door goes?" Rukia shouted for her older sister to hear.

Hisana didn't looked away from her laptop. "I'm so really, really so busy, Rukia!"

"I can't open it, it's locked!"

Rukia waited for a response but there was none so she hollered once more. "Hisana! Please!"

Hisana cringed and groaned, pushing herself off the stool. She stomped towards the living room then to where Rukia was before placing her hands on her hips. Looking from the small door to her little sister, Hisana crossed her arms. "If I unlock the door for you, will you leave me alone until dinner? Deal?"

"Sure. Deal." Rukia said, nonchalantly.

Hisana returned to the kitchen, pulling open a drawer where all the keys of every room in the house were. She rummaged through them and picked up a sand colored key with a reverse crescent moon as the bow. Curiosity pulsed inside her as she went back to the living room. Rukia watched as Hisana used the bit of the key to trace the door, freeing it from the wallpaper. Glancing at the key to Rukia, Hisana shoved the key in the hole and twisted it. It clicked and Hisana pulled the small door open.

Disappointment replaced the wonder of the white haired girl's face. "Bricks? What the hell?" She questioned, staring at her older sister for answers.

Hisana sighed, standing up to get back to work. "They must've sealed this when they renovated the house. Don't know where it leads exactly."

"Seriously? But why is the door so small?"

She snapped. "We made a deal, so.. damare!" And tramped back to the kitchen.

Rukia blinked. "So~ are you just gonna leave it open?"

"Argh!"

* * *

Rain was still pouring when evening came. Byakuya, Hisana, and Rukia were all at the dining table about to eat dinner that was cooked by the oldest of the twins. "Oh~ my curious witty sister. I think you're so harrassfully nice, I give you a plate of curry with no drugs in it." Hisana said in a singsong voice that made Byakuya smile.

Rukia groaned in disgust and pushed her plate away. "Why don't _you_ cook, Byakuya? Or you can teach me and Hisana how to?" She questioned, propping her elbow on the table while dropping her chin on her palm. "When will Giriko and Riruka be coming back, anyway?"

"I told you earlier, Rukia. Your nee-sama cooks, you and I clean."

"They won't be coming back anytime soon. Winter just wouldn't leave Kyoto," Hisana said.

"I promise to teach you both as soon as I finish the paper works," Byakuya pushed Rukia's plate back to her. "Just try it, you know Hisana's curry is not that bad."

"Well, this time, it looks like expired gravy to me." Rukia scooped a spoonful of rice covered in almost dark brown curry.

Hisana scoffed. "It's expired gravy or you'll be cleaning the dishes and go straight to bed. So, what's gonna be?"

Rukia glanced at the rag doll of herself on her lap. "Think they're trying to roofie me?" She whispered to it and pushed its head as if it were nodding, Hisana rolled her eyes at that while Byakuya shook his head with a silent chuckle.

* * *

A loud sigh echoed in the room as Rukia plopped down on her bed with the rag doll in her hands. Her violet eyes stared at the paper mache Chappies clipped on the threads connecting the four posts of her bed. Some of the Chappies had wings. The only light in her room was from the moonlight, the rain stopped an hour ago. Rukia put the rag doll on the right bedside drawer and aimlessly scratched her palms. Ceasing her actions when she glimpsed at her poison ivy rash.

Two pings from her phone that was on the left bedside drawer pulled her from her unmoving trance. She lazily got it from the drawer and opened the messages.

From: Inoue Orihime;

How's it going? Sorry, Uryuu and I went on a date. Why aren't you online? Sorry if I disturbed you if you were already sleeping, have a good night! ( ^.^ )

P.S. We brought Abarai-kun as a bodyguard hahaha!

From: Ishida Uryuu;

Comfy or cozy? Orihime's worried about you. Text us when you can, good night.

Rukia breathed out a laugh and replied. She waited for their texts but she contemplated that they may already be sleeping. The violet eyed was about to do the same when she remembered a certain pineapple red head.

To: Abarai Renji;

How was being a third wheel? Good night, pineapple XD

She set her phone back on the drawer with the ragdoll and pulled on the covers, drawing a Chappy doll from under her pillow to hug it. Her eyes closed as she yawned. "Good night, little Kuchiki Rukia doll."

Immediately, she fell to sleep and dreamt about raining expired curry. She was talking with Chappy about something she didn't understand when suddenly the white bunny squeaked. It became louder and louder until Rukia found herself waking up in her room. Before she could return back to her dream, there was a squeak from under her bed. With furrowed brows and half opened eyes, Rukia peered down at the empty space underneath her bed. Where a mice was squeaking under it.

The little vermin squeaked at her, hopping to her door and crawling under it. She heaved a brow and gently rubbed her eyes. The mice crawled under her door and squeaked at her again, she aimlessly slid out of her bed as the mice went out of sight. Rukia followed out, still in her pjs, while putting on an oversized grey cable knit sweater. The only light was at the staircase, where the mice was squeaking at her before it hopped down the stairs.

Rukia quickly chased after it and ended up in the living room. Which was dark since the only light on the first floor was at the hallway. The mice appeared from under the sofa and squeaked. It sprung away from Rukia, who quietly ran after it as it jumped in the space of the small door that was ajar. Rukia swung the small door open with a 'gotcha!' look but didn't see the mice cowering in the corner. Instead, the mice was jumping on a white glowing path surrounded by darkness that blinked with stars and colorful planets. The mice exited through another small door across.

A breeze blew on her and she caught her breath, the tips of her white hair tickling her face.

There was nothing wrong here. This is just a dream- is what Rukia was thinking. With one last glance at the living room, she inhaled then exhaled and crawled through the small door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes: *whisper* revised *whisper*_**

 ** _D_** ** _ISCLAIMER: Bleach and Coraline and their characters are not mine!_**

* * *

 **°The Others°**

* * *

Rukia was moving swiftly yet carefully on all fours on the white glowing path. It was pretty solid, to her surprise. For a second, she thought the path was going to disappear. _'Considering this is all a dream,'_ She inwardly murmured.

The door creaked lightly when her hand pushed it open. Her eyebrow shot up as she crawled out into the living room. "What the...?" Rukia looked around and stared at the painting above the fireplace. The girl was feeding the four geese, which were supposed to be chasing her.

As she was about to scratch her head, a mouthwatering scent filled her olfactory. Making her forget about the painting. Rukia felt her feet moved towards the kitchen, when she past the saloon doors she was in a dining room with a long mahogany table with eight chairs each on its side and one on each end. There were two doors four feet away from the chair at the end. She saw light from the space between two doors, she slid them open to find the kitchen. And the sight astonished her. "Hisana?" She questioned, "What are you doing cooking in the middle of the night? Are you practicing?"

Her sister turned to her with a smile. "It's time for dinner, Rukia. Or, to be concrete, midnight supper."

Rukia gauged her older sister; Hisana was clad in a fitted pink and black polka dot v-neck dress with black heels, neck brace nowhere in sight. She was still the same except her huge lavender eyes were lighter and made out of buttons while her scleras were black.

" _You're_ not my sister," Rukia pointed at her, stepping a step and two before stopping. "My sister doesn't have b-b-b-u-"

Hisana mimicked Rukia's stammering. "B-b-b-u-buttons? Do you like them?" She laughed and tapped her left button eye with a fingernail. Ruia flinched, wondering why her older sister wasn't in pain from tapping her own eye. "I'm your Other sister, you silly bunny. Now, go tell your Other brother-in-law a.k.a my husband, that midnight supper is ready."

Rukia watched Other Hisana opened the oven, her jaw slackening. "Well, go on. He's in his study." Other Hisana smiled, slipping on a crochet chicken designed potholder.

The violet eyed Kuchiki's feet moved but her eyes still trained on her _Other_ sister, until she past the doorway leading to the hall. Rukia arrived in front of the door of Byakuya's study, the door was ajar but Rukia knew better and knocked before pushing it open. Wondering why instead of typing sounds, she was hearing Yiruma's River Flows In You. And instead of Byakuya on his desk working on paper works, he had his back towards her as he sat in front of a lilac Steinway baby grand piano. The study was still the same with shelves filled with books, the only difference was that there was a small lounge. Boxes of vinyl discs surrounded the piano, a vinyl record player beside a shelf filled with binders for music sheets. In a corner were a handful of string instruments standing upright with their stands like a cello, violin, and a harp. There were also different kinds of instruments she could name in the room.

Rukia shook her head, her focus on the woodwind instruments dissipating as she suddenly remembered where she was and abruptly called out to Byakuya. Who was clad in a black Seaweed Ambassador printed pajamas and matching slippers. He turned with a grin. "Hello~ Rukia." His once grey eyes were now a darker shade of grey button eyes and (just like Other Hisana) his scleras were black.

"Wanna hear my new song?" His question ceased her gawking and he swiveled to the piano then began playing it. "I'm still working on it."

 _"Kanashimi no iro o oshiete iru you na_  
 _Shizuka na yozora ni"_

* * *

 _As though teaching me the colour of sadness_  
 _In the peaceful night sky_

* * *

Rukia wasn't just shocked, she was flabbergastedly bombshell and befuddled. It's not like she didn't know Byakuya could write songs nor sung them. Distant memories resurfaced, the first time she heard him sang was when he was courting her older sister. The words manly and sweet couldn't describe him more during those days.

 _"Kizukanu to shitara_  
 _Kizukasete hoshii_  
 _Shirubeki subete o"_

* * *

 _If you don't understand_  
 _I want to make you understand_  
 _Everything that you ought to know_

* * *

But for him to write her a song- Rukia blinked and quickly averted her eyes up when she felt them watering.

 _"Tooku ni mieru nuguenu namida_  
 _Mamorikirenai kotoba ga hibiku"_

* * *

 _From far away I can see your unwiped tears_  
 _The words that I can't hold on to are ringing out_

* * *

 _'This is just a dream, Ruks. That's not the real Byakuya.'_ She inwardly told herself, slowly taking deep breaths in and out. Still listening to the song.

 _"Sekai ga owaru nara_  
 _Sono toki ni wa wakaru darou ka_  
 _Kotae o shiranu mama hitotsu mune o tojita"_

* * *

 _If the world should end_  
 _Surely in that moment you'd understand_  
 _That without knowing the answer, my solitary heart closed_

* * *

Her cafardness vanished when the song ended. Also because she had no idea where the beat was coming from, she attempted to look around but Other Hisana's voice echoed in her mind. She approached Other Byakuya. "Sorry, umm.. but she told me to tell you that the food's ready." And sheepishly smiled.

"Ooh~ who's starving? Raise your hands- woah!" Other Byakuya chuckled goofily when a drum set rolled beside the piano, two robot arms that were attached to the seat had white gloves and placed the drumsticks down to seize Other Byakuya's arms then raised them up. Rukia giggled and in the back of her mind, she thought what was it like if the family in this dream were her true ones while the ones in her waking life weren't.

Other Hisana just finished fixing up the table when they arrived at the dining room, Rukia took a seat on the chair at the end, Other Byakuya plopped down on the seat at her left like a child. Other Hisana chided him with a look, she sashayed back to the kitchen to get the turkey that was steaming hot on a silver platter. She placed it on a crochet flower tablecloth that was on a turntable in front of Rukia's plate before sitting on the chair at the girl's right. On the turntable, there was also a plate of corns on the cob, a bowl of sweet peas, a small plate of cucumber slices, and a platter of muffins. The room was lit up by two chandeliers and two candle centerpieces across from each other in between a four-legged stand ceramic pineapple bucket centerpiece. The first chandelier was near the ceiling while the second was five feet up away from the table.

Other Byakuya cleared his throat, pressing his palms together. Other Hisana followed suit and so did Rukia. "We give our gratitude and ask to bless our Hisana's golden," He paused to outstretched his hand to his wife, stifling a laugh. "Chicken breast."

Other Hisana slapped the air with an embarrassed mien, Rukia awkwardly grin and laid out the table napkin on her lap before grabbing the eating utensils beside her plate. She grabbed one of the turkey drumsticks, it was warm in her hand and smelled so good. As if it were real. She sniffed it and was suddenly feeling famished. Rukia took a bite despite the heat and didn't regret as the flavor exploded in her mouth. "This. Is. Good." She chomped on the drumsticks at each word, not noticing how Other Hisana was scrutinizing her with a grin.

She rested her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together. "Hungry, aren't you?" She smiled as Rukia grabbed a muffin and took a bite before leaving it in her plate, which she filled with rice.

"Do you have any gravy?" Rukia inquired, a bit muffled because of her mouth filled with food. She craned her neck to see past the pineapple bucket centerpiece but stopped at what Other Hisana said.

"Well, here comes the gravy train. Choo-choo!" Other Hisana raised her arm up and pumped it down as if she was pulling on a horn pull chain.

A teal train came out from underneath northwest of the centerpiece, white clouds of smoke puffed out of the chimney. On the trailer behind it was a sauce boat, it rode on the railway surrounding the turntables- which Rukia just noticed. Byakuya was eating a corn on the cob as the train drove underneath the centerpiece, he waited as it came out and Rukia watched with him as the train halted. The sauce boat in front of Rukia's plate, it was lifted up by a lifting platform underneath it and smoothly poured hot gravy on Rukia's rice before riding away.

"Another roll? Sweat peas? Corn on the cob? Other Hisana questioned enthusiastically.

Rukia filled her mouth with the drumstick meat and a spoon of gravy covered rice, staring at the meal. "I'm re~al thirsty," She said after swallowing.

"Of course, any request?" Other Hisana smiled as the chandelier overhead began spinning in a moderate speed as it slowly lowered itself to Rukia. That's when she realized it wasn't a normal chandelier at all, instead of lights there were juice dispensers.

"Cucumber milkshake?" Rukia asked, hopeful.

She watched the juice dispenser chandelier spun until a light green juice filled dispenser halted in front of her. Clutching the empty vector glass near her, placing it under the faucet, she pulled the lever and the liquid smoothly streamed out of the faucet. Releasing the lever when the glass was full, Rukia immediately drank half of the contents. The bittersweet milky taste erased her stress- if she had any after eating the midnight supper. The juice dispenser chandelier spun back and up when Other Hisana moved Rukia's plate aside, replacing it with a plate of a chocolate strawberry drip cake. The flavor almost- _almost_ \- reminding her of a certain scowling bright haired guy. The lights suddenly dimmed but Rukia's surroundings lit up when candles rose from the cake with a flower icing beneath them as words in violet piping scribbled itself on the center of the cake.

 _Welcome home!_

Was written in cursive. Rukia furrowed her brows at her Other sister and Other brother-in-law. "Home?" She inquired, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Other Byakuya stood beside Other Hisana, who clutched his hand as they shared a sweet look. "We've been waiting for you, Rukia." She said.

"For me?" One of her brows jumped.

"Yep. Wasn't really the same here without you, bunny." Other Byakuya professed, wistful yet jolly.

Rukia shrugged. "I didn't know I had another sister." Deciding to play along the dream.

"Of course you do! Everyone does," Other Hisana tapped the air, pointing at Rukia. Who crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! And as soon as you're done eating, I thought we'd play a game." Other Hisana flashed a toothy grin, her button eyes glinting, fingers rhythmically tapping on the table with excitement.

Rukia glanced at Other Hisana's tapping fingers. "You mean like.. hide and seek?"

Other Hisana clapped. "Perfect! Hide and seek.. in the rain."

"What rain?" Rukia jumped in her seat when lightning and thunder clashed outside, briefly illuminating the room. She incredulously stared out the window and frowned at her Other family. "What about the mud? You guys hate mud."

"We love mud here!" Other Byakuya raised his arms, indicating the surroundings.

"Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies," She rose and walked to Rukia, standing at her left, pulling the girl's hand up. "It is great for poison ivy rash."

"How'd you know I-?" Rukia cut herself off, retracting her hand from Other Hisana. She eyed the room, pushing herself off and up the seat. "I'd love to play but.. I gotta get home to my other sister."

Other Hisana placed a hand on her chest. "But _I'm_ your other sister."

"I mean my.. uh.. other, other sister. Sister no. 1, you know?" She backed away but gasped when she bumped into Other Byakuya, who bent down a bit to wave at her. Everything was suddenly overwhelming, Rukia felt exhausted. Dizzy. The urge to vomit rising. "I think I should go to bed."

"Why, of course, sweet bunny. It's all made up," Other Hisana patted Rukia's shoulder, her hand lingered before she slid it off and led the way. Rukia didn't follow until Other Byakuya urged her to so she warily did.

Rukia still hadn't fixed her bedroom quite well and the wallpapers she wanted for her room was still back in Kyoto. So she was awed, surprised, to see her supposedly dull white ceiling and floor room with cracks was neat and painted in violet and midnight blue. The fireplace was also made up and was already lit, warming up the room. Her make-up table near her desk, which was beside the bay windows. Shelves with her favorite books beside the door. The paper mache Chappies that were supposed to be clipped on a thread connecting the four post of the bed had paper wings and were flying towards her.

"Hello hello hello hello Rukia Rukia Rukia Rukia." The Chappies said simultaneously, hovering around her before flying around the room.

She waved at them, beaming, trying not to fangirl and hug them. "Hi!"

A skeletal turtle crawled from under her bed and ran around her like a puppy. She was going to play with it when she heard a familiar voice from the picture frame on her bedside drawer near the make-up table. A spiky redhead guy, a long haired dark orange girl, and a black haired guy waved at her from inside the frame. "How's it going, Ruks?" The redhead asked, a school signboard behind them but was covered with a goodbye poster for Rukia, there was snow everywhere.

"Where's your coat and boots?" The ginger girl inquired.

"Oh my Chappy! Is this Harry Potter!? How are my notorious bullies?" Rukia jumped on the bed and grasped the picture frame from its stand, which was a grasshopper, grinning like a child. "Ya'll coming this summer, right?"

"Of course!" The ginger gleamed.

"Why not? Hope there's no love doves there 'cuz I'm sick of these two," The redhead snorted.

"You're just jealous, Abarai-kun." The black haired guy said and turned to Rukia, "Take care of yourself there."

Rukia chuckled and turned to Other Hisana when she sat on the bed, a jar of mud in hand. "Oh.. the mud," Rukia said, dropping the frame on her lap to outstretch her hands to Other Hisana, who scraped half a handful of mud from the jar and rubbed it on her palms. Which were still red with poison ivy rashes. The cold slippery texture stuck to her skin, Rukia welcomed it and yawned. She laid down, hugging the picture frame of her friends and immediately fell to slumber. But not after feeling Other Hisana covering her up with the blanket as she and Other Byakuya said something in unison that echoed in her ears until her senses were asleep as well.

"See you soon."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Oooh~ suspicious aren't they?_**

 ** _The song is a Bleach Character song, Yozora no Kawa. River Of The Night Sky. Gotta give Ryotaru Okiayu credit, Byakuya's seiyuu, he had such an amazing voice. I was having trouble in finding a song that would suit Byakuya and thought of his Character song instead. Credits to Yiruma too! Btw~ sorry for wrong grammars or confusing descriptions, I type this with haste so forgive me and wait patiently for the next chap!_**

 ** _See you soon (CwC)_**


End file.
